Shoes
by rissydoll
Summary: Some things don't change. And some do. Some change for the better, and some for the worse. This time, it's for the latter. Or is it? .::NejiLee, GaaNaru, Onesided GaaLee::.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shoes_**

**So, this just popped into my head. Pop! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapters of _Now I Know_ (which I have started) and _Unexpected_ (which I haven't started yet). And I'll get to them. Later. So, here's this.**

**The title has nothing to do with the story. I was talking to my friend, and she told me to remind her to bring her shoes home from school. So I decided to call it "Shoes". I'm a freakin' genius. .**

**Warnings:**** OOCness. A lot of it. -shrugs- Pfft, I like making the characters OOC. . Oh, shounen-ai, too. .**

**Disclaimer:**** Saying I owned Naruto would be like saying that in some point during the anime, Sasuke would jump Naruto and have his wicked way with him. And we all know that ain't happenin', no matter how much we want it to. . So yeah. Me no own.**

**(o)(m)(g)(l)(I)(n)(e)(b)®(e)(a)(k)(o)(m)(g)**

There comes a _time, _in ever person's life, when they must let go of their _dreams_ **_(Stop it.) _**and face the cruel _reality_ of the world. **_(Wake up.) _**Too bad I don't _want_ to. **_(WAKE UP!)_**

I never was one to go against the _rules_. Always being good.

_**(What happened to you?)**_

I had always thought that I would end up with _him_.

I never thought anything like this would ever happen.

_**(Why are you doing this?)**_

When I saw _them_ together, it hurt. It still _hurts_. **_(Please, let us help you.)_**

It felt like my _life_ was slipping away. Being sucked out of me.

_**(What's going on inside your head?)**_

I should have told him sooner. It doesn't matter now.

He'd _never understand_. **_(Are you okay?)_**

I shouldn't be here. I should _leave_. **_(Do you want me to stay for a while?)_**

**Time**. _Dreams_. Reality. **Hurt**. _Want_. Rules. **Him**. _Them_. Life.

So many things happened to me.

Too bad none of you will ever understand.

I want you to leave.

Leave, and don't come back.

**(o)(m)(g)(l)(I)(n)(e)(b)®(e)(a)(k)(o)(m)(g)**

He was brought out of his thoughts with a jolt, and looked up into the face of his friend. Concerned white eyes looked back at him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

'_No. I want you gone.'_

He nodded quietly and looked down at the floor. His white-eyed friend went to use the phone, then sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

'_No.'_ The boy nodded.

"Alright… Um, are you hungry? Want anything to drink?" _'_

_I don't eat anymore.'_ The boy shook his head. His white-eyed friend sighed.

"Lee, you need to talk to me. Please, the way you're acting. It's… Scary."

Lee just looked at the white-eyed boy. "I don't want to talk about it, Neji."

"Then at least eat something! It doesn't have to be much. Just eat something."

Lee shook his head again.

"Lee… I'm just trying to help. Tenten and I are worried about you. We just want to make sure you'll be okay."

Lee looked at the floor. He couldn't say anything to that.

Neji sighed. "I'm going to make myself dinner. Just… I don't know. Don't go anywhere."

As Neji made his way into the kitchen to make himself dinner, Lee moved. He walked up to Neji and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry…"

As Lee let go and made his way to his room, Neji sighed for the nth time that night. "I know, Lee. I know."

**(o)(m)(g)(l)(I)(n)(e)(b)®(e)(a)(k)(o)(m)(g)**

After Neji finished eating, he went check on Lee. He found Lee curled up on his bed in a cocoon of covers. He sighed softly, turned off the light, and went to make himself a pallet on the living room floor. No way he was sleeping on that couch again. It hurt his back last time.

He was contemplating just moving in with Lee. It sure would make his life easier. Besides, it'd be just like he was living by himself, anyway. Lee didn't really talk that much anymore.

'_What could have happened to hurt Lee this badly? He hadn't reacted this way when he learned he couldn't use his chakra. Why would he react like this now? And to what?'_

Neji sighed. Again. He'd just have to be patient. Wait until Lee was ready to talk to him about it. After all, he resolved, he'd wait forever for Lee, if he had to. He just hoped Lee would finally get the hint one day…

**(o)(m)(g)(l)(I)(n)(e)(b)®(e)(a)(k)(o)(m)(g)**

**So, I'm working on my other stories. And now this one. I'll get there, don't worry. School's just kinda hectic at the moment. Anyways, review and feed my ego! And I accept all kinds of reviews.**

**-Maryssah, Maiden of Pulchritude.**


	2. Author's Note

**This is not an update**

I'm not sure when I'll get to this, so it'll be on hiatus. Not permanent, but I can't do it right now. I'll probably get back to it when I get into the swing of _Now I Know_ again. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. Just bear with me, okay? If you have any ideas or anything you wanna see in the coming chapters, pitch 'em. I'm always willing to consider anything. And I mean anything. Much loves!


End file.
